


Convention Confessions

by presidentcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie and Jo are mentioned but not really in it, M/M, rated G but it's up to choice kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentcas/pseuds/presidentcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Cas and Dean are at a convention, and the latter two stay away for a surprisingly long amount of time when running off to put their pajamas on. Inspired by a convention I went to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convention Confessions

It was pretty late. Some people had gone to bed, but most of them were sitting around in circles or against walls, talking or playing cards. Only a few people still wore their cosplays, Dean and Cas included. Sam had gone to change earlier while they were talking to Charlie and Jo. They were all sitting next to one of the windows playing cards against humanity.  
  
"I think I'll go change," Dean said. He felt a bit weird around all the people in pajamas, and it was getting quite late anyway.  
"I'll come with you," Castiel replied. He was really tired and mostly just looked forward to going to bed.  
"Sure." Dean nodded and stood up.  
  
The others kept playing as the two walked off toward the sleeping hall.  
They carefully grabbed their pajamas, being as quiet as possible to avoid waking anyone.  
"Really, Cas?" Dean mumbled once they got to the bathroom.  
  
"What?" Cas asked back.  
  
"You could choose to sleep in anything and that's your choice?" Dean was pointing to Castiel's two-pieced pajamas.  
  
They were blue with little bees all over. Sure they were cute, even Dean could see that. But wearing that when Cas knew everyone would see it? Dean had to admit, his friend had quite rusty people skills.  
  
"How is your pajamas any better?" Dean was holding a worn out band t-shirt.  
  
"Mine don’t look like they belongs to a seven year old," Dean spat, but he regretted it once he saw the look on Castiel's face. "I didn't mean that, Cas. I'm sorry."  
Castiel smiled sarcastically. "It's fine Dean. I guess you're right." His voice was flat and emotionless.  
  
"No, really. They are cute pajamas. You're cute Cas." Dean took a while to recognize the shocked look on Castiel's face, and even longer to realize what he'd just said. Dean expected for Cas to be mean about it, but he wasn't.  
  
"Do you really think so?" Castiel asked. He blinked, long eyelashes moving as his eyelids covered and then uncovered his bright blue eyes.  
  
"Of course I do," Dean smiled.  
  
They were interrupted for a second as someone came out of one of the stalls. They just looked at each other in silence as the guy washed his hands. Dean could've sworn Cas was blushing. Just a little, but his face clearly had a tiny hint of red. Once the guy was out of the room, they were on their own again.  
  
"I think you're very cute, too, Dean." Cas reluctantly admitted. He seemed even shyer than usual.  
  
Dean didn't know if he liked where this was going. Cas had been his best friend for years now. Dean had feelings for him, there was no denying that, but he was afraid. He was afraid to screw up this otherwise perfect friendship. And even if he'd tell Cas about his feelings, this was not the time. The others were waiting. Perhaps they were alone just then, but even the bathrooms were crowded most of the time. Privacy was very limited at that kind of convention.  
  
Dean decided he didn't care. He'd been waiting too long already.  
  
"In a non-platonic kind of way, I hope?" Dean asked. Even though the flirty tone in his voice was well practiced, it just sounded stupid when he used it on Cas.  
  
Castiel didn't have to say anything. The now-very-clear-blush on his face answered for him.  
  
Dean put his hands on Castiel's shoulders and carefully pushed him backwards and into a stall. Someone could come in any second. Once Cas was sitting on top of the toilet lid, Dean slammed the door shut and sat down on the other boy's lap. Dean carefully brushed some of Cas's hair away from his eyes.  
  
Although sitting on top of Cas, Dean had been planning to take it slow, but Cas decided to interfere with the plan.  
  
All of a sudden Cas's wet lips were on top of Dean's, and it was like he had lost all control of his hands and they just went wherever they wanted to go, and Dean was straddling him, and they were so close, and neither of them even noticed when someone else entered the bathroom.  
  
After a while they realised that everyone was waiting, or had been anyway, and that their pajamas still lay on the bathroom floor outside the stall.  
  
Once they were both dressed, they went back to the sleeping hall. "You better have went outside or something," Sam muttered from his air mattress. "Let's just say you did, okay? Because I'm really afraid to imagine what else could have happened during all that time."  
  
Dean just laughed as quietly as he could, and lay down on his own mattress next to Cas's. Dean had been to quite a few conventions, but he had no doubt in concluding that this had been the best one.


End file.
